


【翔智】我的歌声里

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【翔智】我的歌声里

1、

“慢……慢一点……”

被撞得支离破碎的呻吟声从大野智的嘴里逸出，而那个让他放荡失控的人却浅笑着，并扣紧他的腰更用力地往深处贯穿。

大野担心着会不会有人回来，事实上谁都不会加班到凌晨，除了他家老板樱井翔。

樱井是故意将他留下来的，在外人看来，这是大野的又一个侍寝好机会，公司很多歌手都觉得大野就是靠这样得到了樱井的垂青，以至于获得最多的资源。

天知道根本不是这么一回事！

“可是我知道智君喜欢被狠狠操啊。”

樱井撩开大野那件早已没了扣子的衬衫，张嘴就将乳头含住，又是舔弄又是吮吸地逼得大野失控淫叫。

当两人都各交代一回之后，大野无力地瘫在樱井的怀里，也顾不得彼此小腹间那些糟糕的体液了。

“智君，为什么不让我公开我们的关系？我讨厌别人胡乱猜度我们的关系。”

他们一早就是恋人了。他们相识于中学，大野是高樱井一届的学长，清亮出众的嗓音早就闻名于校。忘记是谁先开口了，在一起仿佛是很顺理成章的事。毕业后的樱井借助家里的资金，开起了娱乐公司，而大野则是他签约的第一位歌手。

出道前，大野与樱井约定，恋爱关系不公开，免得模糊了焦点，影响了公众对大野音乐的注意力。但时间一晃过去了好几年，大野凭实力成为了艺能界一线歌手，两人的地下情却一直藏在地下，连双方家长都不知道。

樱井对这种状态其实很不满。外界开始有意无意地猜度二人的关系，公司里其他不知情的人也在胡思乱想。他不喜欢大野被大家误会。

他的恋人有实力有颜值，值得事业爱情两得意。

可是大野在这方面总是异常执着，觉得被外界知道之后会影响了两人的事业。樱井却觉得以两人今时今日的地位，根本不会被这些事情动摇。而且家人对樱井也开始施压，常常介绍相亲饭局给他，这些都让他很困扰，搞得脾气情绪都不稳。

“翔君觉得公开关系真的好吗？公众只会将焦点转移，然后狗仔队会挖出越来越多的东西，赌注很大哦。”

大野顺着樱井的发梢，他知道樱井的心思，但他一点都不享受被人用奇异目光去打量他和樱井这段真挚的关系。他明白樱井正承受着家人的压力，他又何尝不是？

可是他知道公开之后，未必就真的能赢来幸福和祝福。

“智君不相信我能保护你吗？我不会让你受伤的。”

大野的顾虑，樱井当然有考虑到，毕竟公开二人的恋爱关系，他和他的公司也会受到冲击的。但相较于公司会受到的损失，他更在意大野。他希望大野能光明正大地同时拥有爱情与事业。他也相信以自己今天的实力与地位，怎么可能会让大野受伤呢？

“让我再想想吧，翔君再给我一点时间吧。”

在樱井看不到的地方，大野露出了一个神秘的浅笑。

 

2、

大野最近处于巡演期，千秋场定在了樱井生日的那天——1月25日。

樱井曾对此颇有微词，为什么他的生日不能全天都和大野在一起？按正常流程，结束之后，就算他不让工作人员占用大野的时间，回家估计也得再个把小时，想想都觉得不爽到极点。

他的36岁生日只能和深爱的恋人共度几个小时，真的太少了！当时巡演的时间一放出来，樱井就很有意见。他的恋人怎么可以将千秋场定在他三十六岁的生日那天？但话放出去就收不回，何况是对外公布的行程。

樱井就算再生气也改变不了他生日那天得坐在台下看着自家恋人在五万五千人面前载歌载舞，尽情释放魅力的事实。

加上大野在床上哄了他几回，他也就只好不生气了。事实上，他还是很不爽。平时已经得躲躲藏藏，就连生日那么重要的日子都还不可以好好在一起，樱井一想到这个就在意到不行。

最近家里给他的压力也大，一直不停地安排相亲饭局给他，各式各样的漂亮女生围着他转，让他无法拒绝。狗仔队更因此拍到不少素材，这些都让他更加恼火，因为大野看到那些报道从来都不会来质问他。

樱井有时候也会想，是不是大野已经不在意自己了？所以才会不允许自己公开，更不会理会他与多少人相亲？

只是这种想法每次到了与大野碰面的时候就会消失，他一对上大野那双圆眼睛，很多的话和想法都会被压下。

今天回到公司时，樱井看到自己秘书手里那本以他和某个相亲主角为封面的杂志，他想如果大野看到会不会有什么想法呢？

大野今天的行程是在控场排练，估计不会有时间和兴趣去了解这些八卦新闻。

樱井翻了几页从秘书手里拿来的杂志，然后又无奈地盖上。他看了一下今天的行程，心里还是想着要如何抽出时间去控场见大野。

樱井下午到控场的时候，大野正专注地排练着，后天就是这次控的千秋场，后天也是自己的生日，这个完美的舞台皇者要呈现怎样的表演呢？

樱井站在远处看了一会就离开了。

就是太喜欢这人才会由得对方任性而为。

大野智喜欢的东西：唱歌、跳舞、画画、钓鱼，还有——

樱井翔！

樱井是这么坚信着的。

 

3、

樱井很少坐在台下看大野开控，除了刚出道那会。大野其实是个会紧张的人，只是他一直都不表现出来罢了。出道第一年就趁着势头很好开了五场控，也不敢搞巡演，怕票子卖不出。比起赚钱，樱井更在意大野的感受，也怕媒体对大野不善意的批评。

但第一次开控的大野得到了媒体的一致好评，同时也在粉丝圈里留下了极好的口碑。之后，大野在樱井的精心力捧之下，结合自身的歌唱实力，成为了歌坛实力男星之一。

后来断断续续有些关于他和大野的猜测出来了，为了避嫌，大野便不让他来看控了。就连今天他也是瞒着大野偷偷来的，他没让工作人员安排坐在离大野最近的区域，他挑了一个既能看到大野，但大野却不一定会留意到他的位置。他换下了西装，穿上最爱的迷彩私服，戴上了黑色宽框眼镜，任谁都无法一眼便认出他就是艺能界的大老板之一樱井翔。

千秋场总是特别火爆，樱井看着入场的人群渐渐将场子坐满，想起大野在事业上的冲劲与努力，他突然有点感慨，如果他能和大野并肩站在这个台上，那会是多激动人心的事？

樱井拿出手机，手指不停地给秘书输入指令。

也许他该任性一点，做一些让大野惊喜的事。

到了开场的时间，全场的灯光都暗了下来，樱井感受着如雷的掌声和欢呼声，他所爱的人在舞台中央如天使一般降临了。

大野的表现保持着令人称赞的高水准，现场声线发挥如同CD般稳定，灵动的肢体表演力让现场一再惊叹不已。

樱井每一年都有看大野的演唱会，即使不看现场也会反复看碟，但今天的大野，和以往都有所不同。

樱井看得出来，大野今天特别拼命，虽然说是千秋场，但似乎又和往年的千秋有点不一样。

来到准备安可的部分，樱井也按着他临时想出来的点子，偷偷到了后台。

后台的工作人员有不少是认得樱井的，一看他下来，都纷纷露出惊讶的表情。而当中最惊讶的莫过于大野的舞台监督松本润了。

“樱井先生，你怎么来了？”

松本记得大野说过，樱井今天会在家里等着他回去一起庆祝生日的，怎么会在现场出现？

“今天打算给阿智和大家一个惊喜，所以就悄悄来安排了一下。”

樱井的秘书递给他一个调好音的麦克风。

舞台似乎很热闹，传来一阵又一阵的欢呼声和掌声。

大野在唱着他的出道曲——《Arashi》，这是大野必唱的安可曲目。但从来都没有人知道那个歌词是樱井操刀的，他希望自己的恋人能在这个圈子掀起一阵暴风雨。

松本有点无奈地扶着额头。“不知道樱井先生的惊喜是指什么呢？”

松本对他和大野的事是知情的，只是当着这么多人的面，樱井无法如实相告。

“很惊喜的事。”

樱井握紧麦克风，站上了升降台。

“You are my soul soul……”

当樱井的声音突然在音响里出现时，大野吓得发不出声音。

他回过头去，看到樱井穿着一身帅气礼服从舞台下方的升降台缓缓出现。

大野捂住嘴，这实在太惊喜了！

樱井一步一步地走向大野，麦克风里流淌出樱井淳厚的低音，现场更是响起了震天的尖叫声。

大野的眼泪一下子就出来了。

看着樱井，他什么都唱不出来，只懂傻傻地抹着眼泪。

“Arashi Arashi For Dream……”

在全场的合唱下，最后一句歌词，完美地落下了句点。

樱井上前擦去大野的眼泪，却在大野的眼神示意下转过身去。

天啊！

这次轮到樱井震惊到捂着自己的嘴。

舞台的超大银幕上写着几个大字——我的恋人樱井翔！他和大野从读书时期到现在各种甜密的照片布满了整个银幕！

天啊！这是怎么一回事！

樱井看着大野，对方又哭又笑的表情让他更困惑。

“各位歌迷朋友，我的老板樱井翔先生是我自学生时代起便交往的男朋友，今天是他三十六岁的生日，希望大家能和我一起为他唱生日歌庆生！”

现在这奇妙的一幕是樱井真的从来没有想过的，嘴上一直说着不要公开的大野会在背地里给他准备这样一出精心表演。在五万五千位歌迷面前公开自己的性取向，公开自己的的男朋友，这些都是需要莫大勇气的。

生日歌的伴奏音响起，樱井听着大野用最美妙的声音和现场观众一起唱着送给他的生日歌，眼泪哗哗地流了下来。全场的歌迷挥舞着手灯，樱井想这大概是他这辈子收到过的最好的生日礼物了。

“Happy birthday to Sho kun，happy birthday to you！”

大野看着樱井眼圈发红，不停地将丰润的嘴唇抿了又抿，他知道自己这份生日礼物令樱井很满意。

樱井上前将大野紧紧抱在怀里。

“谢谢你！”

樱井从来没有像此刻这么感动，他原以为是自己在给千秋场的大野制造惊喜，却怎么都没想过大野也在给他制造着最棒的惊喜。

大野用他最引以为傲的歌声在他最绚丽的舞台公开了二人的恋爱关系，这份生日礼物让樱井的心被深深震撼。

全场的观众都在热烈鼓掌，他们相拥在一起，他们的心跳交织在一起，樱井第一次和大野光明正大地站在舞台上，在五万五千双眼睛的注视下，得到了最棒的祝福。

“翔君生日快乐！”

大野俯在樱井的耳边，温柔地说。


End file.
